


Drabble ~ Please Sir...

by AlnaTheRhyperographer



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Come Inflation, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Puppet Cloud, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlnaTheRhyperographer/pseuds/AlnaTheRhyperographer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please Sir..."</p>
<p>Crusted in tears, two bright eyes look up at The General from where they're hidden behind a sweat matted fringe. It's body strains against the bonds holding him fast to the floor...</p>
<p>Fill for an old prompt from the ffvii kinkmeme posted back in 2011. I filled it there, but finally have an ao3 so cross posted and lightly edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble ~ Please Sir...

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for an old prompt from the ffvii kinkmeme posted back in 2011. The prompt can be found here (couldn't get a link to work, so ffvii-kink-meme.livejournal.com/1831.html?thread=62759)
> 
> This is completely out of context irredeemable smut. It's been posted in tumblr, but not edited. Idk how to title fics...

"Please Sir..."

Crusted in tears, two bright eyes look up at The General from where they're hidden behind a sweat matted fringe. It's body strains against the bonds holding him fast to the floor.

Sephiroth admires his work; trails a hand lovingly over smooth young skin. He presses down on It's back as his gloved hand brushes against It's upturned arse.

He runs a finger along It's stretched hole. Tracing the base of the plug seated there firmly. He enjoys the fluttering grasp as his puppet tries to draw him in; butterfly kisses on his skin.

The boy shifts and he lashes out. Not holding back as he raises a bright red mark across the curve of It's arse.

A gasp and a cry.

The boy rocks into it, face mashing against the floor. Held in place only by the wide leather bonds at wrist and ankle.

He starts sobbing softly. A rambling mess of begging into the timber veneer of Sephiroth's quarter's floor.

“Shhh… Quiet Pet.” He croons. “I’ll give you what you want. Such a desperate slut.” He reaches under his Pet to stroke, press and fondle it’s distended stomach. “So full, so full of me. So full of all my cum. You love it, don’t you Pet? You love how I tug at your strings and fill you like noone else ever could.”

“Please Sir, I love it. I love it. I love it…” It moans and squirms, trying to hold still. Penis bobbing in excitement.

“Such a good slut. You love how full I make you. So beautiful for me, so perfect. Everyone can see how much you love it. My Soldiers would love if I used you as a reward for a job well done... Missions would go so much more smoothly.” Sephiroth pushes more firmly against It’s belly now. Feeling for the tip of the massive plug holding in his load. “I could tie you up. Just like this, on the floor of my office. Any time a Soldier needs to let off some steam, they could use you. Filling you up so full. Plugging you up after you guzzle down their cum like the dirty whore you are.”

He grasps a firm hand around Cloud’s straining member and squeezes.

Cloud lets out a cry.

“But it wouldn’t be enough. No matter how much they poured into you. No matter how full you were. They wouldn’t be enough. You’d lay here, begging me. Crying for me to use you. To fill you. To give you what you want.”

“Yes! Please Sir! Please fill me! I am so empty. I was created only for you.”

Sephiroth lets out a pleased purr. Abandoning his handful he grasps the end of the plug and gives it a cruel twist. Pulling it free as he guides his member into the now empty channel.


End file.
